Blessing in disguise
by Polka-dotz-alot
Summary: Kagome finnaly gtes the hint that Inuyasha doesn't like her....womanizeing stabbs Miroku in the back.


Blessing in disguise.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...Damn.A/N:Oh...this is kinda a one shot and its my first Kag/Mir fic so please don't hurt me!Oh and I wrote this when I was half asleep so if it sucks please tell me.Oh and I used one of the quotes that Sora the Taske told me in her review.  
Blessing in disguise.

Kagome glared at her reflection in the water. 

[Flashback]

"Remember Kagome,blessings are disguised in the most unexpected ways."Kagome's mothers said.

[End of Flashback]

'What had she meant when she said that?'Kagome thought to herself...she sniffed it didn't matter any more,she had just ruined her relationship between her and Inuyasha all because she had to ask that dreadful question.

[Flashback]

Kagome stared at the dozing Inuyasha.She sighed,he looked so innocent when he slept.Then he opened his eyes.

"What are you looking at?He asked,Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Uhhh...?"

"Answer my question."Inuyasha said boredly.

"Nothing..."Kagome said quickly and sighed when Inuyasha had closed his eyes once more.

"Um..Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.

"What?"Inuyasha opened one eye.

"Do you love Kikyou?"Kagome asked meekly.Inuyasha's eyes shot open and stared at Kagome.

"Of course."He answered.

"Oh..um..do you love me too?"Kagome asked.

"No."

[End of Flashback]

Kagome sobbed...Why?Why had this have to happen to her?Why not some other person?Kagome wiped her eyes,That didn't matter either.

[Flashback]

".....Kikyou is a billion times more beautiful,strong,and better than you will ever be!"Inuyasha spat in her face.

[End of Flashback]

He was right,Kagome could never measure up to Kikyou.Kagome was nothing.  
########  
Miroku glaced at Sango sleeping underneath a tree.She never really loved him.

[Flashback]

"Miroku!I can't stand it any longer!I love you no more!"Sango hissed at the houshi.

"But Sango,I love you!"Miroku was now pleading.

"This isn't going to work out...your always chaseing after other women!"Sango turned away from him.

"I can change!Sango please!"Miroku said out of breath.

"No!Thats what you said last time monk!We were never meant to be."

[End of Flashback]

Miroku's eyes glazed over for a second,he rubbed it away.Sango was the first woman he was really serious about.It ended up that she wasn't serious about him.  
Miroku looked at his surrondings; fire,Inuyasha ,Sango,Shippou, Kirara...Something was missing.

Kagome.

Miroku stood up for any signs of her...he did...her foot prints so he decided to follow her tracks.

He found himself at a lake and saw her looking into the water and holding some sort of wepon...what was she doing?Was she trieing to kill her self!?!He had to stop her!  
So he ran with all his might to Kagome.  
#######

Kagome grabbed a knife hidden in her blouse and attempted to slit her wrist....she missed...she was trembleing too much...was she scared to die?

She then heard some one comeing she turned around to see...Miroku?

"Kagome!"Miroku ran over to her, "What do you think your doing!?!"He grabed the knife out of Kagomes grasp and flung it into the water.

"Miroku..."Kagome's eyes began to water.Miroku and Kagome locked gazes for a moment.Kagome fell to her knees and Miroku fell with her and held her in his arms.

"Its ok ,kagome..Its ok to cry..I'm here."Miroku whipered.

"Oh!Miroku why does the world hate me!?"Kagome bawled into his shoulder.

"I don't hate you."Miroku said seroiusly and Kagome looked him in the eye.

"Miroku..I.."Kagome was cut off by Miroku who put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't talk."He said and she nodded,they sat there in each others arms for a while then it hit her!

Now she knew what her mother meant.

This was a blessing in disguise.

THE END!(Goodness so many flashbacks!)  
SoB!Sob!that was so..so..so..um..sad?o;Snore!!!!!!I'm so sleepy..bye bye.  
Wait!please email me and tell me which I should write?!?!I have two ideas for stories so please tell me in a email or in a review.well heres the stories.  
Story1:for the better.  
She left to live with her dad for nine years...she comes back and things have changed.  
Story2:Le divorce.  
Kagome has divorced every single man she's married now her life is going down hill and she needs to look back in her "little black book" for help. Ok now bye!


End file.
